The Wedding
by caliheartsbones15
Summary: Russ and Amy are getting married.Drama ensues. Got the idea from Squint Squad. Follow them on Twitter @squintsquad
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

My first Bones fic!! I've been wanting to do one for a while but kind of wanted to do something different than the usual B&B 'ship fic. But then I was listening to Squint Squad and they proposed an idea for a Russ/Amy wedding fic. So, I think they may have suggested a one shot but I figured that maybe it would be best done in a few short chapters. It won't take long but I think it'll be good.

Read and review (it wouldn't be a good fic w/o those two words)

_Ms. Amy Hollister and Mr. Russell Brennan_

_invite you to join us at the celebration of our marriage _

_On July the Tenth_

_Year of our Lord two thousand and ten_

_At two o' clock in the afternoon_

_At the Ceresville Mansion in Washington, DC_

_Ugh, I hate these invitations,_ Brennan thought, _even if it is for Russ and Amy. Marriage is completely archaic and the social ritual compelling me to-_

"New case, Bones," Booth said, walking in maniacally waving a case folder

Brennan laid her head on her desk and sighed, this was not a good day.

"What's with you, Bones?" Booth said in his usual inquisitive childlike way but with delicate notes of seriousness, actually perceiving her irritation.

"Just this wedding invitation from Russ." she said

"Hey, he's finally tying the knot? I thought they were already married." Booth said

"No, they weren't" she said, irritatedly "We have a case?"

Booth followed her out of the lab, trying to keep up with the lithe doctor.

"Um, yeah, Lilly Mason, six years old, disappeared from home, about two weeks ago" Booth stated "Hey, your going the wedding right?"

"Whose wedding?" Angela said, as Brennan and Booth walked up onto the platform. Brennan scanned her card and they walked up.

"Russ and Amy's." Brennan said "And, no Booth, I'm not going."

"What'd you mean, Bones?" Booth said, smiling incredulously "Of course your going, he's your brother!"

"Okay, can we just get to the case please?" Brennan said

"Let's go then."

_B&B_

_Later, In the car_

"Bones, you need to go to your brothers wedding."

"Booth-"

"No, Bones, you are going." Booth gave Brennan his best charm smile and borred into her with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

_Aggh, I hate in when he pulls that stupid smile. But I'm not going and thats final. Nothing Booth is going to say will change it. _

"Booth, I don't want to hear another word about that stupid wedding!" Brennan practically yelled "Let's just focus on the case."

"Look, Bones, just because you don't need a certificate to declare your love and commitment for someone doesn't mean Russ doesn't. Who knows? You might get some anthropological revelation."

"I doubt it. Look, I'll think about it. That doesn't mean I'm going. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"I need a date."

Maybe some Angela next chapter? Read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I had no idea how awesome they could be until I started writing. I will always review from now on because it is such a good feeling :). I'm sorry that my chapters are pretty short, my ideas tend to come in short blurbs. Anyway please continue to read and review. Any ideas? Criticism? All is appreciated!

Back In the Lab

Brennan sighed as she walked into Angela's office eager to find out the identity of this girl. Angela was good at putting faces to the victims and giving them life, something Brennan had tried her hardest to do. The second that she didn't compartmentalize was the second she lost her objectivity.

"Hey, Ange ," Brennan said as she walked into her best friend's office, "You think you might be able to do something with this skull ? I've got your tissue markers all-"

Brennan was interrupted by Angela, "So, you're really not going to Russ's wedding?"

"For the thousandth time, no." She stated, matter of factly, "Russ won't be offended, he knows how I feel about marriage."

"Sweetie, it's your brother." Angela said "And I stress the word _brother. _As in blood relation. As in, your going."

"I'm sorry, Ange" Brennan said "I'm not going to allow myself to be compelled by this social standard to attend, even if he is my brother."

Angela fingered the skull in her hands thoughtfully as she tried to think of a response. _Man, this woman can be so stubborn. It's her brother._

"Ange?" Brennan inquired, rather obliviously

"Yeah, I'll reconstruct the face and run it through the database. I'll see if it's our missing girl." It was obvious to anyone but Brennan that the skull was the last thing on Angela's mind.

"Brennan, do you think maybe you could set your convictions aside for one day and allow Russ to have his wedding and declare his love, no matter how archaic the ritual may be?"

"Look, all I want is people to stop trying to convince me to go to this wedding!" Brennan, said, completely exasperated, "You of all people should know, Angela"

"And you should know that I never, ever leave well enough alone especially when it comes to you." Angela said, a smirk forming as she tried to ease the sudden tension.

A smirk of equal nature formed on Brennan's face as she conceded that her friend never seemed to not have an opinion about, well, anything.

"Just finish the reconstruction and let me know if you find something." Brennan said with a grin as she walked out of Angela's office.

She was glad Angela had avoided the major topic on Brennan's mind. The date. She wished she could say that the date wasn't the reason. She wished that she was less shallow than that. Weddings brought up feelings about a certain someone that she had just recently figured out and had been attempting to suppress ever since. But she had a hard time compartmentalizing when it came to him. He worked his way into every part of her mind. She cared what he thought now and for Brennan that was a leap. She hated to think, let alone say, she was in love. When you love, you give a piece of heart and Brennan had already lost too many pieces to give any more away.

A ring from Brennan's phone interrupted her musings. She looked and it was a text from Booth. _Lunch? Diner?._ She could just see his brown eyes twinkling with a grin wide across his face. _Sure, Meet you there, _she replied. As Brennan was grabbing her keys and coat, her phone dinged again,_ Too late, meet you out front :). _Should've known, Brennan thought as she slid her card and walked out to meet him.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Sorry it's taken so long. My creative juices seem to run out after two chapters and I got really busy. The other day I got a burst of an idea though but it took a bit of formulation. Read and Review (hopefully I haven't lost you all) :)

Cali

Chapter 3

Brennan was tired, after spending the entire day with Booth working on this missing child case. That coupled with the near constant prodding and reminders from Booth and Angela. She needed to get away. The escapes and hiding places used by others simply did not work for Temperance Brennan, simply because she did not have them. Her family had abandoned her and left her heart in a million tiny pieces, as had romance and most of her friendships. All except Booth and Angela. And most of her close colleagues at the Jeffersonian, for that matter.

But right now, they were part of the problem.

_I need to go there. _

Since going to Guatemala wasn't an option everytime Brennan had a problem, she had a few places in the city where she could just run to when things got overwhelming.

Brennan arrived at the steps of the Lincoln Memorial sooner than she expected, time flying quickly in her silent reverie.

_This whole wedding, I mean since when do I care what Booth says. Angela, yes, because it would be impossible to avoid her opinion but, I acknowledge that our views are very different._

Brennan had learned that long ago. Her and Angela viewed love differently. _Love is transient for Angela and the loves of her life are not necessarily in a romantic sense._ _I suppose that makes it easy for Angela._ _You could move from love to love forever, giving away more and more of your heart as you go. If love is more than a chemical reaction, it shouldn't be transient. There is a fault in the logic of falling in love. If you can fall in, you can fall out and thats why love isn't worth it. _

Brennan had been burned so many times by those who claimed to love but it was as transient as Angela's view of it. It was in a different sense though.

_Love, as I've seen it, comes and goes. It is free to leave when it wants to and it thinks its okay to just come back when it wants and for everything to be okay._

Brennan forced the tears back as she thought of her father and her mother and even her brother.

_And sometimes love never comes back. Sometimes it just dies. Sometimes it just ends. _

Brennan thought of Sully, picturing in her mind the back of that boat as it sailed away without her. The tears flowed freely now. But then the picture in her mind offered up something else.

She remembered turning around and seeing Booth. Ever the picture of solidarity. Always there, always ready to help, always ready to just listen if thats all that she needed.

_Do I love him? I don't want this to be love if all it means is he's going to walk away. _The pictures Brennan's mind conjured just confused her. Booth rescuing her from Kenton, rescuing her from the Gravedigger, still waiting, everytime she pushed away. _I can't see him walking away. From the day I met him, I knew he would never go. He never seemed like the type. He's challenged every ideal I've ever had. _

Brennan then realized something. There was only one thing she hadn't let him near and that was her heart. Her very definition of love was at stake. Her very heart.

_I've trusted him with everything else. He's trusted me with everything. If he runs, it'll be the death of me. He's the only risk I won't take. I love him though. Maybe it's time I disprove my own hypothesis._

Brennan got in her car with a lighter step. Doing this, just having a chance to think always cleared her mind. She drove to his apartment, ambitiously.

She knocked on the door.

A one shot may come out of it giving a deeper explanation of the "place to run to" idea. But I won't make any promises :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**Another short chapter, but I write better in little blips, my stories tend to get boring if my chapters are too long. And I'm having a ton of fun writing this. I can't wait for Bones to be back and I can't wait to see what y'all think. R&R**

**Cali**

**P.S. A bit of a spoiler alert, if you haven't seen the Ausiello clip from the 100th episode, watch before you read (it won't make much sense if you don't) :)**

_Who in the world could that be? Booth thought, as he stumbled to the door_

Why in the world did I bother? she thought

_The neighbor probably got my mail again...._

I probably woke him up....

* * *

"Bones?" he said, as he opened the door, his face squinting at the sudden change in lighting,

_Oh no, she's been crying, _Booth could see her once smoky eyes had become mascara tears and her cerulean eyes popped when she cried.

"Um, yeah, it's me." She sounded shaken and distracted.

"What happened?" he said, his eyes and face adjusting to the light, "You've been crying; did something happen?"

"No," she smiled briefly and painfully at his immediate concern, "This whole wedding business is skewing my objectivity."

"God forbid that should ever happen," Booth said, in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood,

"And I'm sorry if anything I've said has put any pressure on you. I never meant for it to."

"Don't apologize, it actually caused me to think about some things."

"Me?" he said, with a gleam in his eye, "I made the great and powerful Bones think? Who would have ever thought? What happened to "I'm the best in the world?"

She let out a very obvious eye roll, as she tried to steer the conversation back around.

"Do you remember what you said to me that day we met?"

"Yeah, Bones. I asked if you believed in fate."

"And at the time I said no."

"Yeah."

"Booth, you have to have been dealt a fairly decent card in life to believe in fate and taboo and things like that. They are just too transient to base your life on." she said, fighting an intense battle with the lump building in her throat. " Since I got this wedding invite, I wanted to just shrug it off as social ritual. But I can't."

"Bones, don't let anyone make you do anything you don't want to do. You wouldn't be the Bones I know and lov-," he paused, not wanting to bring the l-word into this. "like." he said, using a word that barely justified how he felt.

Her heart sank at hearing his feeble substitute. _He almost said he loves me._

"Booth, I want to go to this wedding." she said, quickly

"Good, it'll be nice for you to see your brother."

"Booth," she said as bright blue met chocolate brown, "I want you to come with me."

"Okay, like as your guest?"

"No, Booth. As my date."

"Yeah, Bones. Anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, **

**Finally a Bones week, I can hardly wait!!! I'm terrible about updating, I know, but this is my main project right now (I have a Castle one that I'm fiddling with on the side). This fic is almost over and, that makes me sad. This chapter is a long one for me (see, I'm trying to get rid of my writer's ADD) Hope you like it and as always please review!!! Also, I am now a beta reader, so if you are looking for one (or would like to beta read for me) I'm available.**

**3,**

**Cali**

**P.S I don't own Bones, I've been begging Hart Hanson on Twitter but he is being stubborn about it (just kidding, he does a better job than I would)  
**

Chapter 5

Both Booth and Brennan were rather silent to each in the days following. They both fear that undeniable implications had now been placed on their relationship, will be too much, and words will be a trigger that releases a bullet that may save or destroy.

"Bren?"

"Sweetie?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, Angela, what do you have?"

"I don't have _anything._ You seem distant ever since you asked Booth about the wedding."

"Ange-"

"And don't you dare tell me that there isn't anything going on in your mind because we both know that I know you better than that."

"I just fear that there are now implications on our relationship that I have no desire for. Not to mention the rumors."

"Will you stop lying to yourself?" Angela said, frustrated with her friend

"About what, Ange? Booth?" Brennan replied, trying her very hardest to play dumb, "Oh no you don't. We are just-"

"Just partners." Angela replied, a sigh escaping her lips

"I doubt he even would feel the same way, hypothetically speaking, if he knew I cared. Not that I do care."

"Sweetie, I love you to death but sometimes you are the most blind and stubborn person I know!" Angela said, beginning to talk with her hands and paint a rather maniacal picture for Brennan,

"Gee, thanks, Ange."

"Well, have you seen the way he looks at you? Or how protective he is? Or how much he hurts when you hurt or would give anything for you?"

_If only she knew, Brennan thought to herself._

"Maybe your right, Ange!" Brennan yelled as tears started to form "Maybe I'm just terrified! The loss of him would be the death of me and you know it just as well as I do!"

"Bren-"

"No, Ange, because, I love him and its the hardest thing I've ever dealt with. I can't just put my emotions in a box when it comes to him. When he fake died, I could have gone to the grave with him and would have been better off. I was a wreck. If that ever happened for real, and I'm still around, Angela, I would die."

"Brennan, you need to tell him this."

"No, Angela, I can't tell him. Telling him makes this whole thing real, both in his mind and mine. Telling him means I have something to lose."

"Do you remember what I once told you, that love means giving up something about yourself, that you aren't really sure that you want someone to know? Maybe Booth is the person you give all of yourself to. I know, this is coming from someone whose coming from the other side of things. But having so many loves of my life is the one thing I regret and because of it, I sacrifice the love of my life. But never loving is just as bad, Sweetie. So learn from me, in some twisted way, please. Don't give this up."

They were both crying now and Angela closed the space between with a hug and they hugged for a moment and then Brennan broke the silence.

"Either way, I need a dress, and I'll need your help getting ready."

"I thought you'd never ask. Whether you confess your undying love to Agent Hot Stuff or not, he'll still be drooling by the end of the night."

"Thanks, Ange."

"No problem."

Brennan walked out of Angela's spacious office and into the Jeffersonian bathroom to check her makeup. She thought about what Angela had said, _He's worth it. And I think he cares, no, I know he cares. And if he's the death of me, I'll have no regrets. _

Brennan's phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she looked and found a text message from Booth.

_Hey Bones, Can we talk?_

She replied:

_Sure, when and where?_

She waited a moment for his reply and as her phone vibrated, she heard footsteps.

_Here and now._


End file.
